The Demon's Angel
by Moonlight313
Summary: Because i've seen twilight written in Edward's pov, i decided to do it with new moon, and maybe we'll hear a little about Alice's trip to Mississippi...


_AN: ok I was bored so I decided to write new moon in Edward's pov since quite of few people have already done this with twilight. I think it will be fun to write the main part of the book since he wasn't in new moon during it… I'm thinking about doing a few chapters in Alice's pov telling about her experiences in Mississippi while she was searching for her family roots._

_I do not own twilight, new moon, or any of it's characters._

I watched as specks of rust fell to the ground as she slammed the door of her '53 Chevy truck. She turned, slowly started making her way toward us. Alice was tapping her foot impatiently. Looking at the rate of Bella's progress however- she skipped off towards her instead, to ease the mood I imagined- her pixie face glowing brightly under her strange assortment of spikes cropped short in her black hair.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" she rejoiced, her mood suddenly a strange taste of radiance. I groaned inwardly, that was exactly what I had been afraid of. She had specifically asked us to ignore her birthday, not that any of us listened to her any way- especially Alice, who didn't really care what Bella thought, and what Bella didn't think.

I smirked as she cast a panicked glance around the parking lot, her warm brown eyes growing to an increasing size, shock taking over her for a few brief moments.

"Shh!" her voice escaped as a dark hiss. I noticed how in Alice's mind it didn't even register what Bella had just said. I kept down a laugh.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" she exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. Patience had never been Alice's strong point.

" No presents," Bella replied meekly, strangely hopeful a miracle would occur. Alice seemed to realize her suddenly sullen mood, and backed off. Her expression dropped, but only to be recovered moments later. I knew that this would register in Bella's eyes- she had dropped Alice's anything-but-glum mood long enough to a point where her usually unnoticeable human eyes would notice.

" Okay… later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?" a sigh escaped from Bella's perfect lips.

" Yeah. They're great." She answered in a monotone. My smile grew- wondering how she had reacted when they were given to her. She really must not like presents.

" _I _think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

" How many times have _you _been a senior?" Bella objected, snorting, in annoyance- probably wanting to close the subject of her birthday altogether.

Alice paused briefly, thinking it through. "That's different."

By then they had reached me, and I held out my hand out for hers. Bella took it eagerly, seeming to forget about the glum mood she was supposedly in. I gently squeezed her fingers. She looked up, meeting my gaze. I smiled as I listened to her heartbeat stutter.

I lifted my hand, gently tracing the outside of her lips with one of my cool fingers. "So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct." I decided to play along. For a little while at least. Perhaps, I thought- I could bring it up a bit later- probably in her Calculus class, my smile growing. Jessica would be sure to tell everyone- and that I knew would result in Bella getting angry- probably a step past her usual clumsiness.

" Yes. That is correct."

" Just checking," I said, running a hand through my hair. " You _might _have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts." It was true. I hated listening to the thoughts of people on their birthdays. Greedy little beasts begging for more- the exact opposite of my precious Bella.

Alice laughed. "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

The smile slid off her face to be replaced by a tightened line. "Getting older." Her voice trembled slightly, something she knew I wouldn't miss.

I froze, my expression changing to mimic hers.

" Eighteen isn't very old," Alice said. I could tell she was trying to rid us of the tense atmosphere. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward," she muttered, every word layered with honesty. I saw Alice sigh in defeat- her attempt wasted, and resulting in building an even tenser atmosphere. I sighed.

"Technically," Alice said- trying again. I noticed that she was careful to keep her tone light. " Just by one little year, though."

Bella didn't respond, she seemed to be pondering strongly on something- something I really hoped she wouldn't do. I didn't understand why she was being so stubborn- to refuse her the glories of the afterlife she seemed to want anything. I didn't understand why she wanted it- never being able to sleep, to dream- to be stuck in one mood all during her life. To never get wary, or tired, and to always be the same- instant, alert. Always cautious. Always damned.

"What time will you be at the house?" Alice continued, smartly changing the subject. Bella pulled her face into a surprised – yet innocent – expression

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

" Oh, be fair, Bella!" Alice complained, her voice rising. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what _I _want."

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," I spoke up quickly, ignoring Bella's glare.

"I have to work," she protested weakly. This was one question Alice was already

Prepared to answer.

"You don't actually," Alice told her smugly. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday!"

"I - I still can't come over," she stammered, pleading to her mind for another excuse. "I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet _yet for English."

Alice snorted. "You have _Romeo and Juliet _memorized."

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it - that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

I rolled my eyes.

"You've already seen the movie," Alice accused.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

Alice was finally starting to become annoyed. She turned to glare at Bella. "This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other – "

I interrupted her threat, only to be met by threats of my own. _How dare you interrupt me! She was spoiling all the fun. She has to come tonight; I didn't spend all that time convincing Rosalie and Emmett to come home for nothing._

"Relax Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there," Bella added, thinking she had won. Alice cast a horrified glance in my direction- careful to make it brief enough to so that Bella would not notice.

"I'll bring her over around seven," I continued, smiling inwardly. "That will give you more time to set up."

Alice laughed, her laugh- a small chime easing the air around us. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." She grinned, pecking Bella on the cheek before dancing off toward her first class. Bella never even had a chance to react.

"Edward, Please – " She begged, which was something she rarely did. I pressed a finger against her lips.

" Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class."

We had almost all of our classes together, due to my 'connection' with the female administrators. It was ridiculous how they even had dreams of me, planning out their lives ahead of time- but then suddenly reproachful, having just watched Lifetimes movie with Holly Mary Combs- and the abusive younger man. But that was for later, as we headed toward our usual seats in the back of the class.

People no longer gossiped about us, we had been together for to long. Even Mike Newton had stopped bothering Bella, not even pausing to give her the glum stare that I knew caused her to feel guilty, but much to my annoyance smiled. He seemed to accept the fact that they could only be friends. Mike had changed a lot over the summer. He was no longer the innocent boy that I had once been jealous of. I was not the only one to notice that he was trying to mimic my hairstyle, it was longer, and gelled into carefully casual disarray, but it was just something that could not be achieved.

As the day went on, I watched Bella as she thought of useless ways to escape from the party that lay in store for her. I couldn't see why Bella did not enjoy the attention and gifts that most people looked forward to. To me, it made no sense- part of the time at least- it became obvious when she blushed that the embarrassment had begun to get to her.

When I personally tried to give her gifts she pointedly refused them, complaining that I had spent too much money on her- when I was confused enough as it was. she hadn't accepted the hat that I had brought her on my last hunting trip in Salem, at the low price of $40. She had blushed once however, when I told her the price, and when I asked her what- she had unintentionally informed me that this was actually how much she earned from working about a week at the Newton's for about 40 hours a week. What did money matter though, with each of us with unlimited degrees, and still more to go- _and _a sister who had an uncanny knack of predicting the future trends in the stock market?

To my relief Alice didn't bring up the subject of her birthday again- at least out loud for Bella to hear.

We sat at our usual table for lunch, which passed by in utter silence.

The afternoon seemed to pass by quickly, and as soon school ended I walked Bella to her truck just as I usually did. But this time I opened the passenger door open for her. I had already insisted on Alice taking my car home so that I would be able to keep an eye on her. After all she was a magnet for trouble- certainly to find herself in a middle of something while trying to drive away and hide herself.

She folded her arms across her chest and made no move to get out of the rain. "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?"

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished."

"If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight…"

I was getting annoyed. "All right." I shut the passenger door and walked past her to open the driver's side. "Happy birthday."

"Shh," she half- laughed, half- warned. She climbed in through the open door.

I played with the radio, shaking my head in disapproval. _Emmett, _I remembered, grinning at the thought. All part of his plan. "Your radio has horrible reception." I watched as a frown formed on her lips.

"You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car." Cranky now, aren't we?

She pulled into Charlie's house, and I reached over to take her face in my hands. I gently pressed just the tips of my fingers against her temples, cheekbones, and jaw line. She was unusually breakable, all the same meaning to me everything in the world. Like a cracker I thought- one of the best cookies, I remembered- really precious- in my time at least, and if you didn't eat it fast enough, it would break- like Bella, or ro-, but I stopped myself. The word _rotten _meant so much- like what Bella thought what she would do, come a few years. Like she thought she was now.

"You should be in a good mood, today of all days," I whispered, trying to distract myself. I listened in satisfaction as her heartbeat rapidly sped up.

"And if I don't want to be in a good mood?" she asked, her breathing irregular.

"Too bad." I leaned forward pressing my lips to hers. I knew that all her worries would

fade away in this instant –they always did. As with most of mine- the only exception of breaking her- that really was the main worry.

I let my mouth liger on hers, until she wrapped her arms around my neck and drew more passion from the kiss. I immediately let go of her face, and lifted my hand to push her away.

Our relationship was different; I had drawn many careful lines for our physical relationship. I didn't want to go to far and not be able to resist the blood lust. Blood lust, I thought, or strength. A strength I had too much of.

"Be good, please." I pressed my lips carefully against hers just one last time. She pulled away, folding her arms gently across her stomach. I watched as her hand rose, coming to rest on top of her heart.

"Do you think I'll ever get better at this?" she paused, seeming to consider it. "That my heart might someday stop trying to jump of my chest whenever you touch me?"

"I really hope not," I stated, and it was true, I enjoyed listening to her misbehaving heart.

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go watch the Capulets and Montagues hack each other up, all right?"

"Your wish, my command."

I sprawled across the couch watching Bella as she started the movie, fast-forwarding through the opening credits.

She came and sat on the edge of the sofa in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against my chest. Her smell was intoxicating, _delicious, _I thought. Then I stopped myself, I couldn't think that way. And so instead I told myself how repulsive she was- how she stunk and would be the worst of foods. I pulled the fraying afghan off the back of the couch, draping it carefully over her –I didn't want her getting pneumonia while leaning against me, as I knew she would do- whether conscious or not.

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo," I commented.

"What's wrong with Romeo?" she asked, shooting an offended look at me.

" Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline - don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?" It was just plain stupid. I knew I would never do something like this.

She sighed. "Do you want me to watch this alone?" What a ridiculous question, I thought.

I remembered how eager she always was for me- and I knew she would never let that happen.

"No, I'll mostly be watching you, anyway." I let my fingers trace patterns across the satin smooth skin of her arm, enjoying the feeling of goose bumps rising to the surface. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Will you cry?" I truly hoped that she would.

"Probably," she admitted a little sheepishly, "if I'm paying attention."

"I won't distract you then." I rested my lips against the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent. _Bad scent, I _scolded myself silently_. Bad. Very bad. _

As the movie went on, I began murmuring the lines in her ears. To my amusement she did cry, when Juliet awoke to find her new husband dead.

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here," drying her tears with a lock of hair beautiful chocolate hair.

"She's very pretty." I stared at her, amazed. Why would she think _that?_

"I don't envy him the _girl_ – just the ease of the suicide," I answered, my tone teasing. "You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts…."

She gasped. "What?"

I was reluctant to answer her question, but staring into her warm eyes made it impossible to deny her the request. "It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how may ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning… after he realized what he'd become…." I noticed my voice had turned serious, and I lightened dramatically. "And he's clearly still in excellent health."

She twisted around, studying my expression. "What are you talking about?" she demanded vehemently. "What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?"

I decided to be honest. "Last spring, when you were… nearly killed…" I paused taking a deep breath, preparing myself. "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human."

Her expression was wiped away as her eyes became blank. This was one of the things I didn't want her thinking about.

She shook her head – as if trying to shake away her memories. "Contingency plans?" she repeated.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." I rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "But I wasn't sure how to _do_ it – I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi." It had been a perfect plan. No one provoked the Volturi… and lived.

Instantly she was furious. "What is a _Volturi?_" she demanded her voice growing louder with each syllable.

"The Volturi are a family," I began to explain. " A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Charlie lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America – do you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember," she answered defensively.

"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi," I went on. " Not unless you want to die – or whatever it is we do." I said this keeping my composure cool and collected. I glanced at her face, watching as her anger turned to horror.

She took my face in her hands. " You must never, never, never think of anything like tat again! No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed _to hurt yourself!"

"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point." This was true, even if I had to leave to keep her safe I would.

"_Put_ me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault?" She was getting angry. "How dare you even think like that?"

"What would you do, if the situation were reversed?" I asked quietly.

"That's not the same thing." I couldn't help but chuckle.

" What if something did happen to you? Would you want me to go _off _myself?" I could understood her reasoning- somewhat. I knew what I was though, a monster for her- something she thought she loved- and something she believed she would die for. I didn't understand why she didn't understand mine though- the horrible monster who had finally fallen in love, and couldn't see anything beyond his supposed precious- and when this precious wasn't around anymore, the monster would have nothing and have no choice _but _to go off himself. _Like Romeo probably believed about himself._

"I guess I see you point… a little," I admitted. "But what would I do with out you?"

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

I sighed. "You make that sound so easy." How could she not understand, I needed her. I would never be able to leave her.

"It should be. I'm not really that interesting." I was about to argue, but then decided against it.

"Moot point," I reminded her. Charlie's car entered my range of hearing. _I hope Bella doesn't mind that I bought pizza. She needs a break from cooking anyway. _I quickly sat up, shifting Bella to the side so that we were no longer touching.

"Charlie?" she guessed. I smiled in reply.

She sat listening for the police cruiser. The wait was not long, and as soon as she heard it, she reached over taking my hand firmly in hers. I truly hoped that Charlie wouldn't notice. I was just starting to get back on his good side.

Charlie walked in, a pizza resting uncertainly in his hands.

"Hey kids." He grinned at Bella. "I thought you'd like a break from cooking and washing dishes for your birthday. Hungry?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dad."

Charlie didn't comment on my apparent loss of appetite. By now he was used to it. He did believe however that I was using his daughter, didn't trust his daughter, and barely even liked his daughter with my absence of passion- according to him- and lack of trust in what Bella made. He thought I was in this relationship, like any adolescent boy, for one thing...and one thing only...

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the evening?"

She looked hopefully at Charlie. " That's fine – the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight," Charlie explained, and Bella's hope transformed into disappointment. "So I won't be any kind of company…. Here." He scooped up the camera, and tossed it to Bella.

I saw the camera brush against the tip of her slim white finger before starting it's decent toward linoleum flooring. I reached my hand out instinctively, catching the camera at the last possible second.

"Nice save," Charlie noted, "If they're doing something fun at the Cullens' tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how your mother gets – she'll be wanting to see pictures faster than you can take them."

"Good idea, Charlie," I said handing the camera to Bella.

She turned the camera toward me, snapping a picture. "It works."

"That's good. Hey, say hi to Alice for me. She hasn't been over in a while." The corner of Charlie's mouth pulled down.

"It's been three days, Dad," she reminded hem. Charlie had been grown fond of Alice after the 'incident', but then again she had saved him from helping his almost adult daughter shower, the exact job that I would have relished… "I'll tell her."

"Okay. You kids have fun tonight."

I smiled triumphantly, taking her hand. When we got to the truck, I once again opened the passenger side door for her. She didn't argue this time, and I knew it was because she still had trouble finding the obscure turnoff in the dark. No problem for my eyes.

I drove north through Forks, visibly chafing at the speed limit enforced by her prehistoric Chevy. I listened as the engine groaned louder. I knew that if I had ever kept a car like this- even if I couldn't afford anything more- I probably would have destroyed it in frustration.

"Take it easy," she warned me.

"You know what you would love? A nice little Audi coupe. Very quiet, lots of power…"

"There's nothing wrong with my truck. And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on birthday presents."

"Not a dime."

"Good."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is."

I sighed in defeat. I didn't really want to tell her this- for I had hoped that she would have been reasonable by now. " Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."

She seemed taken aback for a moment, but gathered herself quickly. "Fine, I'll behave."

"I probably should warn you…"

"Please do."

"When I say they're all excited… I do mean _all_ of them." Yes, _all _of them. Though it had _incredibly_ difficult to get Rosalie here- she had been persuaded by Emmett though. She actually was interested- though through her stubbornness, she refused to admit it- telling _me _that _my _mind reading had gone wrong. She wanted to be there- to see an event she would never go through again, and yet her hate for Bella, the hate she thought that Bella probably had for her now- told her not to go.

"Everyone? I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa." This was true, while the rest of Forks believed them to be at collage, Bella knew better.

"Emmett wanted to be here."

"But… Rosalie?"

"I know, Bella. Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior."

She didn't answer, so I decided to change the subject. "So, if you won't let my get you the Audi, isn't there anything that you'd like for your birthday?"

Her words came out in a barely audible whisper. "You know what I want."

A deep frown came across my face, it seemed that we had had this argument a lot today.

"Not tonight, Bella. Please."

"Well, maybe Alice will give me what I want." My composure turned cold.

"This isn't going to be your last birthday, Bella," I vowed. I wouldn't let this be her fate.

"That's not fair!"

I clenched my teeth together. The house came into view moments later.

Lights shined from every window on the first two floors. Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting the soft radiance of the Cedars that surround the house, and to my horror – and most respectably Bella's – bowls of pink roses lined the stairs that led into the house.

Beside me Bella moaned. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "This is a party," I reminded her, suddenly exuberant. "Try to be a good sport." This comment was aimed at Bella, but was also said to remind _me_.

"Sure." she muttered. I climbed out of the truck, walking around to open the door for her.

"I have a question." I waited warily.

"If I develop this film," she said, toying with the camera in her hands, "will you show up in the picture?"

I laughed, helping her out of the truck, and pulling her toward the stairs.

_Hurry up, Edward! I don't think I can wait any longer_. Alice was unusually anxious. Apparently Bella's birthday was something Alice wanted to put in her _own _scrap book, reminding herself no doubt the asylum she had been in- she had been happy, _once at least. _

They were all waiting in the living room just as I knew they would be. When we entered the door, we were greeted with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!"

A warm blush rose to her cheeks as she looked around at our pink environment. Sensing her distress, I wrapped an encouraging arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Esme came forward carefully hugging Bella. Carlisle put him arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," he said in a stage whisper. "We couldn't rein in Alice."

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but she didn't glare either. I almost sighed in relief. Emmett, however, stepped forward, smiling effortlessly.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett stated with disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," she said, her blush deepening.

He chuckled. "I have to step out for a second." He paused to wink conspicuously at Alice. As if she wouldn't notice- after all, I reminded myself, she _had _seen how I had saved her in the car incident last year. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

_You did follow the plan, didn't you? _I inclined my head slightly before he exited the room.

"I'll try," her voice turning serious, and slightly lighter.

Alice let go of Jasper's hand, skipping forward. "Time to open presents," Alice exclaimed happily. She grabbed Bella by the elbow, pulling her toward the table with the presents – and also the pink cake.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything – "

"But I didn't' listen," she interrupted, a smug smile placed on her line elfin lips. "Open

it."

She took the camera from her hands, handing her a big, square box. She tore off the paper, staring at the now exposed box. She seemed unsure. Slowly she opened the box. The look on her face was memorable as she stared into the empty box.

"Um… thanks." I was taken by surprise when Rosalie actually smiled.

"It's a stereo for your truck," Jasper explained, chuckling. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," she told them grinning, I supposed she was thinking of me complaining about her stereo only hours before. " Thanks, Emmett!" She called, only a tad bit louder.

We all heard his booming laugh coming from the direction of her truck. Bella laughed, a mesmerizing sound, much sweeter than Emmett's.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice screeched. I could see the impatience in her eyes, the joy she held right now probably couldn't squashed by anything. She held out a small, Silver box in front of her- it trembling against her fingers slightly- she made sure that Bella wouldn't notice. This was one of Alice's most waited days, her day she could imagine that _she _had once had. She shook the box again in front of Bella- this time visible to her.

Bella turned to glare at me. "You promised." I was unable to answer because of Emmett, who came bounding through the door at that exact instant.

"Just in time!"

"I didn't spend a dime," I assured her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She inhaled deeply turning to Alice. "Give it to me."

Emmett chuckled in delight. He of course already knew what it was.

She took the little package in her hands, rolling her eyes. She slid her finger underneath the thin paper.

Instantly my eyes grew dark, my senses clouded by the smell of Bella's tantalizing blood. _No, _I reminded myself cautiously. _Bad blood. Very bad. Bad Edward. _

"Shoot." I heard her mutter distantly. A drop of blood fell from her slim white finger, tempting me with every passing second.

The sound of a growl building in Jasper's chest brought me back to reality. "No!" I threw myself at Bella, trying to get her out of the way of Jasper's uncontrollable form.

The table she landed on collapsed, sending her into a pile of shattered crystal.

Jasper collided with me, creating a sound resembling two crashing boulders. Jasper's growl reached the surface, echoing with ferocity I'd never seen him use.

He tried to shove past me, snapping his glistening white teeth only inches from my face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind, holding him in his steel grip. Jasper kept the struggle up, his onyx eyes wild.

I glanced at Bella, the sweet red blood running slowly down her arm, dripping onto the carpet. The smell was unbelievable, such an innocent scent. _Get a grip, _I reminded myself tersely. _Get a grip. You **love **her. Don't give it up. _

Only one thought echoed through my families' minds now_. Blood…Food. _It seemed as though they had forgotten about me altogether.

Bella looked up into the atramental eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires.

Now it was only a shame that I was one of them.

And as she looked into my eyes at this point, she immediately understood.

I was hungry.

_AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry about any mistakes, I can never seem to fix them all… please R&R, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. No, I'm just kidding, or maybe I'm not…. I'm just weird like that_

_I dedicate this chapter to my coach Miss Jessica, who is leaving the gym due to health problems and her upcoming wedding, and lets just say that we gymnasts form pretty close bonds with our coaches..._


End file.
